Splendid
Gender: Male Animal: Flying Squirrel Color: Pale Blue Episode Count: 11 TV Count: 3 Kill Count: 70+ Deaths: 2 (Both from Regular Episodes) First Appearance: Helping Helps First Death: Class Act (debatable) or Gems the Breaks First Victim: Giggles from Helping Helps Voice Actors: Rhode Montijo (2000 - 2004), David Winn (2006 - present), Eric Bauza Splendid is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. character bio A pale blue superhero flying squirrel with light blue patagiums (gliding wings), a light blue/white oval marking on his tummy, and a red mask around his head. He is largely based on Superman; he can fly, shoot laser beams from his eyes, has super strength, super speed, supersonic hearing, can turn back time, and can breathe ice. He is often seen doing housework until he hears the screams of a character that needs to be rescued. His appearance is somewhat based on Rocky J. Squirrel from Rocky & Bullwinkle. Splendid isn't featured in either the TV or internet series a lot due to his repetitive trend of killing the characters he rescues. Whenever he appears, he is the character the episode revolves around with the exception of Class Act. The irony of Splendid being a superhero is that he often unintentionally kills the characters he rescues (Giggles in particular). This is usually either because of his ignorance or his own powers. Most of the time, he is oblivious to the other characters' deaths. He often flies away without checking to see if the other characters are actually safe with the exception of the episodes, Helping Helps and Wrath of Con. However, in Gems the Breaks, he purposely killed 3 characters (The Mole, Lifty & Shifty). In From Hero to Eternity and Wrath of Con he killed, or caused the death, of every character, with the exception of Flippy. He believes that being a superhero is such a pain in the neck. Some think that Splendid has never died in the Internet shorts. This all depends on whether or not the fans assume that Splendid was killed in the schoolhouse explosion in Class Act. The creators, however, say that every character has surely died, either in the school explosion, or the forest fire that would be caused. (You can see Splendid fly in when everyone is hurt outside). His only confirmed death was in the TV episode Gems the Breaks, where he was overexposed to his one and only superhero weakness: Kryptonut, a parody of Superman's Kryptonite weakness. It looks like a green glowing acorn, except it's made out of rock. Not only will the Kryptonut make him lose his powers, but it'll also make him vomit profusely and give him a stomach flu. While it would make sense that Kryptonut is Splendid's only weakness, Warren Graff has stated that "He's not as immune as he seems to be," meaning he may die more often in future episodes. He has his own action show called Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, part of the Happy Tree Friends Action Series: Ka-Pow! show. In his first Ka-Pow! episode, Mirror Mirror, he met his evil red counterpart named Splendont. He was about to get aquainted with him, but Splendont snubbed him, and they began to fight each other to determine who is the better superhero. After Splendont shoved the moon towards Splendid and ran him into the ground his doppelganger flew away, making this the first time Splendid has ever been defeated. He pressed his acorn-shaped watch to contact a team of other animal superheroes called the Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad for assistance. They were last seen trying to pry Splendid out of the pavement, but failed when the giant crowbar they were using broke. references to superman *All of Splendid's powers, like flying, superstrength, laser vision and ice breath are references to Superman. *Kryptonut, Splendid's weakness, is a parody of Superman's weakness, Kryptonite. *Splendid has a secret identity that works as journalist/reporter for a newspaper, The Daily Acorn (a parody of The Daily Planet). This is a reference to Clark Kent, Superman's secret identity. In his mild-mannered alter-ego, he wears a pair of eyeglasses, a necktie, and a fedora, even though he still wears his red mask behind his glasses. *In the episode Better Off Bread Splendid reverses time by making the Earth rotate backwards a la the film Superman. *Splendid's evil counterpart, Splendont, could be a reference to Superman's doppelganger, Bizarro. *In Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, he is apart of a league of superheroes, which would be spoofing "Super Friends" or "The Justice League". splendid's episodes starring roles *Helping Helps *It's a Snap *Better Off Bread *From Hero to Eternity *Gems the Breaks *See What Develops *Wrath of Con featuring roles *Class Act appearance roles *Suck it Up (As a comic book icon) *A Sight for Sore Eyes (As a figurine) kapow roles *Mirror Mirror oppucations and carrers #Superhero - Every episode he stars or features in; Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad #Homemaker - It's a Snap!; Better off Bread #Newspaper Journalist/Reporter - See What Develops #Comic Con Merchandise Seller/Star - Wrath of Con fates deaths #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. (debatable) #Gems the Breaks: Kryptonut poisoning. Attempting to hold in vomit, his cheeks swell up and he explodes. additinal #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb (debatable). . #Unnamed Wallpaper: Strangled to death by tangled Christmas lights. #Villian VS Hero Wallpaper: Impaled in the eye by a movie camera when Flippy pushes it fowards. games #Laser Training: Body parts and intestines shot off by his own laser shots. injuries #Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad - Mirror Mirror: While fighting Splendont, his teeth are punched out. After Splendont pushed the moon towards Earth, Splendid becomes stuck to the ground. #Class Act - Injured (if not killed) by the explosion. #Gems The Breaks - 1. Exposed to Kryptonut indirectly but the radiation made him vomit making him ill. 2. Flies too fast and crashes to the moon. 3. Nose and facial skin torn off when powdered Kryponut flies into his face. 4. Vomits his organs out of his body. #See What Develops - Blinded by The Mole's camera flash, causing him to crash into a nearby building. additional #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Stabbed in the eye by a knife *Cuddles - 4 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks; See What Develops; Wrath of Con) *Giggles - 6 (Helping Helps; Better Off Bread; From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks; See What Develops; Wrath of Con) *Toothy - 5 (Better Off Bread; From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks; See What Develops; Wrath of Con) *Lumpy - 3 (It's a Snap; From Hero to Eternity; Wrath of Con) *Petunia - 3 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks; See What Develops) *Handy - 2 (Gems the Breaks; Wrath of Con) *Nutty - 2 (From Hero to Eternity; Wrath of Con) *Sniffles - 3 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks; Wrath of Con) *Pop - 1 (Wrath of Con) *Cub - 4 (It's a Snap; From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks; Wrath of Con) *Flaky - 2 (From Hero to Eternity; Wrath of Con) *The Mole - 3 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks; Wrath of Con) *Disco Bear - 1 (Wrath of Con) *Russell - 2 (From Hero to Eternity; Wrath of Con) *Lifty - 3 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks; Wrath of Con) *Shifty - 3 (From Hero to Eternity; Gems the Breaks; Wrath of Con) *Mime - 1 (Wrath of Con) *Cro-Marmot - 2 (From Hero to Eternity; Wrath of Con) *Flippy - 0 *Generic Tree Friends – Numerous (Mirror Mirror; Wrath of Con) *Others - 20 (2 seagulls and 1 seal from Better Off Bread; 6 big fish and 10 little fish from Gems The Breaks when he evaporated the water; A sperm whale from Mirror Mirror) additional comics #HTF Comics 4 & 5: As he performed the Heimlich Manuveur on Handy to get the apple out of his throat, he squishes Handy's internal organs out of his body.